The Dwindling Circle
by alarka
Summary: When your life keep ridiculing you. I don't know how to summarize it, life is anything but a summary. A da!da!da! fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: Da!Da!Da! is property of Mika Kawamura (I wish it were mine!)**

I pulled the glass door a bit harder than required. It screamed loud, a few people around threw a disgusted look at me. They must love silence. Well they love silence because they haven't got any chance to live with silence, haha! Well who cares for their gaze? Atleast not from today, not anymore.

Hastily I passed the passage and came out of the building. Have a lot to do in short time, and I don't even have a proper plan. Well, first to call Santa.

-yo! Kanata! Where have you been all the time? It's a week since you left..

\- well I was with Yuri.

I tried to keep my voice so normal as am saying about a eat out at kfc.

"Yuri? Who the hell is that? Even the last time you said you are going to meet that person.. Hey Kanata! Have you called Miyu? "

Santa is on a rage. Quite normal. Talking about meeting a woman with your best friend who is not even..ahem!

I answered, "No, why? " in the same tone.

"You are asking 'why'?" Santa must be very angry this time, as can be presumed from his voice. "Kanata, what happened to you? Why are you doing this? "

I cut the call. The news would spread in it's way. I made the start well. Now..

I made an anonymous 'TenMinutesMail' disposable email account, and sent a few attachments to Nozumu's email.

Done enough damage. Switched off the phone. This satisfaction is making me thirsty. How about a bar.. no, no. If I get drunk I wouldn't be able to hold myself, call her and cry it all out.. Stop Kanata. Wait for the time.

I decided to walk out of the town, but it wouldn't be possible. Am not in that condition. So I went for a bus to Northern gate and rest was a walking to my little rented cottage. Birds, blue sky, white clouds, her...

#######################

"I'm home." greeted I. It's like standing a tornado, I am feeling in myself. But I have to do it. It's not worthy to live with a lie.

A few heads came out. Nozumu, Santa, Chris, Nanami, Aya..

"Wow, Hi everyone there! Where's Miyu? " I said in a broken voice, a little drink was necessary for today, I can't stand it in normal state.

Nobody even smiled at me. I looked at those rock steady faces, and teased Santa "Whoa! Has everyone failed some exam? What's it? " I whispered at his ear.

"You are drunk." Santa got the smell.

"Nothing surprising." Aya commented.

"What happened?" I sounded so ignorant. "Why you are so on rage? By the way" I shook my head, "It's good you all are here, I've some important to say.."

"About Yuri?" a new voice came. I know whose it is. I know it in my vains.

I just jumped, "How do YOU know? " and gave a glare at Santa.

"Look at me! " Miyu's voice was never so deep before, hell, God, give me strength..

"Why are you looking at Santa? Answer me, Kanata! AM ASKING YOU!"

she screamed, jumped forward, threw some photos to me and cried : "what is it all? WHAT IS? "

Pictures of me, cuddled with a girl.. intimate..

She held my collar, her face a breath away from me, and tears, " Just tell me, these are fake! Just say it! I want nothing more, just tell me it's a prank, it's all photoshopped, it's all a lie..."

I bit my lips. No, no, don't look at her eyes, don't get the scent of her skin..

Damn I know I can't hold it for long. I just shook her off my body, and screamed, "Yes! Yes! All these are true! I love Yuri! I don't want to waste my life with you, silly girl! Just stop roaming around me shamelessly and go find someone else! Live and let live! "

It seemed like a hurricane went through the room. Everyone was dumbstruck. Miyu's face.. a white paper it is..

As the last nail, I added, with a cruel smile, "Well don't worry, you would get our marriage invitation card pretty soon.."

Quickly I moved back as I saw Miyu falling down. Everybody is running towards her. Sudden shock, poor girl.. No need to stay here anymore.

######################

Today I got a little late. When I woke up it was already past 7. Now in this jam. Ugh. The sun.. the vehicle horns, the sunlight, the breeze.. everything is so sickening. Damn I want to go back to Heiomachi. Control, Kanata, control. You can't leave this place, past is past. You have got your life destined now with your new lover. You can't leave so dearest a lover. She is waiting for your hug. She is coming to embrace you.. to..

"May I come in?" I asked, as wiping the traces of sweat from my forehead.

"Oh, Saionji. sit down.."

She smiled. Does she do that with everyone? How can she? She knows their condition.. perhaps a try to keep up the will of people like me. Just May be.

"Sorry I am late.." I said, looking at her desk.

"Nevermind. Is everything OK?"

That same question. "Do you still think everything to be OK?"

She stopped at doing her work, looked at me with full eyes. I looked at her, too.

"I _believe_." She sighed, "Why you are all negative always? That adds to your-"

"Yuri" I stopped her, "What my calendar says.."

"What! You are keeping track of my mouth-word? Are you crazy, Saionji?"

I was indifferent, "Take the truth easily. That's my way of seeing life. Anyway, you are a busy person. Take whatever tests you need."

"Saionji" she came forward, "You need to be here."

"And I'm." I shrugged.

"Not like that.."

I took a few seconds, then shook my head up and down. I agreed to get admitted. Am I seeing any hope? I doubt. A human mind is truly unpredictable, even if it's your own. It wants to live, desperately. That's humorous.

###############################

Water. Water. No am not that much thirsty in throat, but I need water. Hell my body is burning. Every inch of my body is burning. Am watching so many spots.. yellow.. red.. blue.. violet.. they are dancing before my eyes. Hell my brain wants to quit. Doctor.. Yuri.. stop this. Decrease the rate. I can't stand this. What happened to my voice? Or my ears has gone deaf?

Poison. Poison is entering into my cells. Am blackening out. So many things coming into mind. Am calling up scenes at home. Santa. Miyu. Miyu where are you? I need you.. so much.. now...

I don't know when I got unconscious. When I woke up, I saw Yuri's face.

"Morning."she greeted, "How are you feeling now?"

"Not bad." Answered I, "Now I know how a boiling egg feels in the pan!"

Yuri could not but laugh at the joke. She looks like a jasmine when she laughs. I kept watching. I have to tell her.. I don't want to leave with any burden on my mind. But not now..

#################################

6 months later.

I was getting ready to go out, just a last check on mail.. Yes I do a job again, but nothing heavy. It's just to keep mind busy. I have enough money to pass the rest days, I think. I don't know why I entered into my old account no longer in use after that day.

A mail from ...? Am I seeing right?

With trembling fingers, I clicked on the thumbnail.

 _INVITATION CARD_

 _MIZUKI YAMAMURA WEDS MIYU KOZUKI_

Even after all these time, it felt like a bomb. It seemed someone with a sharp pencil is pressing deep on my left chest. Hard, harder..

I closed the lid of laptop, and lied down, breathing deep in and out. Cool. Whatever happened, happened for good.

I opened my cap. Good that am not left with any hair anymore; thanks to Chemo. Otherwise I would must have pulled a few.

#################################

23rd. 23rd. 23rd.

It kept ringing in my head, for next two days, no matter whatever I do. But today it got out of all limits.

"Saionji, what's 23rd? Your birthday, huh?" Yuri asked, winking, "And if am not wrong, Miyu is the special girl.."

Ashamed, I understood I was chanting that word in half conscious during yesterday's Chemo.

Fine. I can tell her now.

"I want to tell you something." I said seriously, "Can you give me twenty minutes?"

##################################

I started the car, feeling much relieved.

I told her everything. Every bit of the story. The day I knew I had cancer in pretty bad stage. The day they reconfirmed it. Then I consulted her, and the hospital; when the plan grew in my mind. How I couldn't leave Miyu a doomed life with a doomed me.. how I planned to get rid of her.. To make her hate me.. to make her stop every slightest feeling for me..

"I used your name, as it only came that time in my mind.."

"You used my name?! My photos ?" she asked, in a rage, though she had tears in her eyes.

"No, no.. just the name. Like A,B,C or anything... those photos were from some adult sites.."

"This is the cutest..saddest.. and yes, STUPIDEST story I've ever heard!" She could maintain to say. "You don't have a heart, because.. because.. you have a damn heart!"

Now sitting on gear, I smiled reminding her last words. She wanted to call everyone to tell the what happened actually. I stopped her somehow and made her promise she won't tell anyone.

Why am I not driving home?

Where are you going, damn heart?

My car entered Heiomachi.

No! No! I am not going!

The car stopped near the church.

I can't go in. Noway. Everybody knows me.. No.. if I get in the last row..

When I entered, the ceremony was already started, I saw my old friends.. Santa, Nozumu, Aya, Nanami.. there's Mikan.. Miss Mizuno..

And that white gown? Miyu?

I stood among the persons, who are almost like me- 'happened-to-visit' or not invited, few are church employees, I think? Even if someone sees, it's not too easy to recognize: A handsome Kanata is all changed into a distressed old bald man, lol.

The main event started. The priest started, "Dear children of God, you have come today to pledge your love before God.."

God! Why am I here? I have broken all the chains on my own hand, and am back, on the very day, just for what? To see her? And increase the pain?

No. Am here to experience the inevitable. This's going to make me even more tolerant..

"Will you love and honour each other in marriage all the days of your life?"

..more stronger..

"...Are you willing to accept with love the children God may send you, and bring them up in accordance with the law of Christ and his Church?"

DO WATCH, KANTATA. I whispered to myself. This is the end of the story you made. Congrats.

"May the Lord bless this ring, which will be the sign of your love and fidelity.." Priest's words.. I bet I heard them..

"Now you can kiss.."

People around me are giving a suspicious look. Am not crying, but are my facial expressions being too bad?

I didn't watch the kissing, when everyone stood up, clapped, said Amen, I just came out. So many memories.. in the Cinderella story, the wedding.. kiss.. and then, when Mikan brought us two here and made us wear wedding dresses..

I dreamt a dream which I was not worthy of. Everyone has a fairy tale, but everyone is not a prince.

 **Love it? Hate it? Either way, please leave a review! They help a lot the writer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **(A/N: Thanks Tomoyo, for reading and reviewing all my silly writings! and miyu. .. now as you say, I think you are right.. sorry! But this story has some more of 'it' in itself!)**

 _"Come again back at some time_

 _Come again for the same time_

 _Give me another moment to be shy_

 _Gim'me another moment to cry"_

I glared at the person sitting by me playing the song. Can't people just use headphones? Damn idiotic romantic songs. He didn't even saw that not only me, there are few more eyes looking at him disgusted. That's the problem in buses. Everyone does anything he wants, you have to bear him or her.

I set eyes outside the glass. It's raining, and so enough a cold day. All cloudy, gloomy. My car is giving some problem; so it's at service center. It will get ok. But _me_..

 _Never knew why we had to apart_

 _Never knew what it ought to be_

 _And when coarse winds cleared all the clouds_

 _I understood it's only fate to blame_

The bus stopped, he stood up, and got down. Peace at last. I looked at him walking in the rain, hm. Must be a heartbreak story. Well, if Miyu were still mine, was it possible ever to breakup ? Nah, never. We spent few years together in such a way.. like 'more than married' .. we exactly knew..

Dah. We DID breakup. And why am I thinking all these again? She's now in her own life.

My phone rang. Office.

-Hello Sir.

-Saionji. Where are you?

-Sir I've a medical..

-Oh, yes, sure. But where is the application?

I forgot. Jah.

-Sir am sending mail right now.

-OK. And don't worry, take your time. Good bye, take care.

I cut the call. How good of a man. So polite, so compensate. Hahaha! But the thing is not like that. The company runs a NGO under different name. It uses us, the employees with cancer, for showing what they are 'doing for us'. Everyone knows, but nobody complains for job's sake. NGO gets govt fund, The owner gets tax exemption. That's how the world is.

That's how world runs on money. This one and half year has taught me so many things. Before leaving, the earth is showing me all its colours.

Thinking random, I at last reached the white building which is now my second home. There were days when I even couldn't walk this far. Now it's better, enough better..

After a bit waiting, it was my turn to the peson I trust nowadays most. Does every patient gets so much attached to their doctors? May be, they are the morbid person's last ray of hope.

"Saionji.." Yuri hesitated a bit, with some papers on hand.

"What happened?"

"Um, I am thinking how to put this.."

I sighed, and said in a firm tone, "Tell me. I can withstand any, just any bad news now. Tell me, don't hesitate please."

"Hmm.. but.. i mean.." she seemed excited, " I could have called you after the tests, but then thought it would be better to tell at person."

"Oh, just say it.." I was a bit irritated.

"Sorry, but..Me and this hospital is not going to see you anymore."

"WHAT do you MEAN?" I was baffled.

And she broke in laughter, "Congrats Saionji. The malignant cells are completely destroyed ! You are cured!"

* * *

I came out with trembling knees. It felt like someone suddenly released his grip on me. I am feeling like a bird just freed from cage after years of captivity: who does not know what to do with freedom.

No more worrying about death.

No more counting of days.

I looked around, even in this cold some people are walking. I heard a few on roadside laughing. It's like the first time in years I am hearing someone laugh. It's chilling, still it's all warm. I like the wind.

"Hey mister.. watch out!" someone asked me, I looked back to find a bunch of young children. In the middle of footpath am obstructing their way.

"Oh sorry.." I smiled, "School over?"

"Yes! And it's time for Jungle Book.. we are going to watch that!'

A movie?

I started walking behind them like an idiot. Whatever. I've almost forgotten what a movie is.

* * *

Already evening.

I wish to slap myself for today. But how many days would I hide the truth?

I broke the good news out in the office. Then everyone pressured to throw a party. A lot of drinking. And after all, a grand news that'company is running in loss, so everyone needs to share their responsibility.."

Now I understand. Human primarily wants to breathe, then food and lodging. And that needs money.

I got to escape death, first hurdle. Now I need money, I've used my savings all knowing that I'd die anyday. But, now..

Starting tomorrow, my race begins.

Welcome to earth, Kanata.

I lied down, cuddled up, and like everyday, closed my eyes, imagining Miyu in my embrace. That's my age old habit now. No matter, I don't have to explain anyone, isn't it? Just the night's secret..

With all random thoughts, sleep got me over. Tonight perhaps I would dream again that farmhouse, she and me sitting, laughing, teasing forever down the moonshine..

 **If you read, please leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Sir, Mr. Mori is here." the secretary informed.

"Well, send him in."

The girl left taking my answer. Mr Mori entered in no time.

"Hello Mr Saionji" We handshaked. He is a 6 feet tall man, and almost broke my hand with that handshake. What a giant!

"Please have a seat, Mr Mori".

He seated, "What about the deal?"

"Well I think the proposal is enough convincing" I said professionally, "But the fundraising details are not clear enough."

"Oh, yes.." He brought out some official papers, "Here are they."

"I see.." I took them, "I would get back to you as soon as I talk to our legal advisor."

"Thanks, Mr Saionji."

"Welcome.."

He left, with his big feet. I sighed, and added the papers to my next work schedule.

"Sir Here is your tea" I looked up at a familiar voice. My secretary, Sara is standing.

"Did I ask for?" I said in a cold voice.

"Sorry sir, but it's almost time you usually have tea.."

That's true. But I don't want to admit. She is perhaps a good girl, but even good girls need money. I am already ten years in this field, and have seen many people their superiors, just as a ladder for their own good. The world moves on selfishness. May be I would also have blended in, unless..

unless I had known death.

With the cup on my hand, I looked out of the window. Form the 12th floor A lot of sky I can see. A lot of blue.

I never had lack of confidence in getting a good job, I knew my subjects well enough. Now if I look back..

Beep!Beep!

A Reminder? Hell, I've a meeting in one hour at the other part of city!

I rushed out, sudden temperature change out from A.C. flushed through body, and hastened to the car. Drive fast..

suddenly a sharp cry, and I saw a little child coming running in front of the car.

I braked, as hard as I can. Phooo! Just a moment late..

"Rumii!" An woman in no time came and took the child on her lap, and looked at me with a grateful eye.

A shiver went down my spine at a moment, and spread throughout the body.

 _Miyu !_

I can't be wrong. Those emerald eyes, those shining golden hairs. I am not wrong.

Did she recognize me?

No, there's no sign. I've transformed a bit, and this beard changed my appearance a lot.

"Thank you! Thank you, Mister! You saved my child.."

I kept looking. How many days I haven't seen her? How many years? She has grown a bit flesh, a little more matured.. but. but it's her! God, it's Miyu, It's my Miyu !

"You shouldn't have left her hand in this crowd.. She is too little to understand risk.." Is it me speaking? What happened to my voice?

"Actually we came here for some affairs.. my husband said he'd come, but he got stuck in some meeting. For the worse, I forgot even my purse!"

"Mamma always forget!" the little girl said.

"Shhh!"

I could not help me laughing! She's still the same..

"If you don't mind, I can give you lift."

No! I won't! It would just add to the pain! I was better forgetting it all, why you showed up again, Miyu?

She accepted happily, "Thank God, You are an angel.."

I am not an angel Miyu. Look at my eyes, I am the devil who made you cry, who played with your emotions, just for his silly cause..

They got in, I started the engine. The journey started, gaping the bridge of twelve long long years. She was talking random, just as always. I half listened. I was listening to her tone, not the words. That tone I was so familiar with.

"What's your name?" I smiled at the child.

"Rumi.." she answered smiling back.

"Cute, and unusual.."

"That actually from her father's name.." Miyu answered.

"Oh really?" I said. What a strange feeling! She is daughter of the person I loved most in this world, but she is not _my_ daughter..

"Yes, Mi for his father's name Mizuki, and Ru.." She stopped.

Ruu.. Wanya..You still remember them, huh?

Do I too come in your mind, even after all these?

Shut it, Kanata! you uprooted your love yourself. She HATES you.

I tried to divert the topic, "See! We didn't even exchange names! My name is Ka-Katsumo."

"Oh really, sorry!" she felt embarrassed, as I read from her expressions. "My name is Miyu, Yamamura Miyu."

Yamamura..

After dropping them and getting a numerous amount of blessings etc, I found myself already 15 minutes late than scheduled meeting time.

I suddenly got so angry. Over everyone, and mostly on Mizuki. Why did he at first left them like that? Whatever meeting it be, is that important than her? What if some bad would have happened? I always knew Mizuki to have crush on Miyu..

I parked my car. Entered the meeting hall like a convict.

Wait, who is giving the presentation there?

Mizuki !

* * *

After many years, I got this much drunk.

Don't drink and drive. and am doing.

The phone's ringing. Damn, I don't care. Heavy lightning in the sky.

In this night am driving away from the town.

The party after the meeting.

He recognized me.

"Kanata! Saionji! What a pleasant surprise." He said me sarcastically, "So coming back to Japan didn't go to vain! Did not know we are in same profession!"

The hatred was so much in his voice, "How's your wife? What was her name? Myuri? Yuka? whatever.."

"No, I am not married!" I said like an idiot.

"Oh, really. So sad. You ditched her, or she did? I hope it was her. Then you would have understood what _she_ had to go through-"

"Mizuki, listen-"

"Oh I know, I know" he waived his right hand, "We shouldn't talk anything unofficial here. Nothing personal, no hatred, but" he lowered his voice, "She cried for one month, twice tried to suicide; and we know how we got her out of that! And yes, I would do my best to teach you a lesson for what you did to _my wife,_ take that my word!"

Now, walking up the steps at Heiomachi temple, Everything is flashing through my mind. Hatred.. hatred. .. that's what I am only worth of. I myself started all these. Then how easily I forgot! And now, everybody is back. I am not allowed to die even. All I did, I have to pay for in this earthly world only.

Anyone, if were watching me, must think me a ghost now.

Thunders from the pitch black sky.

Earsplitting Cracks.

And a shadow stepping up to the top of an old temple, that's me.

There's the main gate.

There is the door.

I opened the locks, since dad is gone.. nobody is there to live here..

Inhaling the dusts of my so well known birth place, gradually the things came to my mind. First I met Miyu today. And her child. Then Mizuki. He insulted me, as worst as possible.

All I could do was to listen.

Looking at the fireplace, I started to think again: Why, a 31 year old guy like me, is sitting here, mourning over the past? What a man am I? Don't I have any self esteem? Mizuki challenged me professionally. Can I not tackle that ? Do I fear him?

Nothing.

So why I came here? Hiding from what?

Kanata. You have won over death, why are you now caring anything else now?

Right. I shouldn't care. But.

But, it's the meeting with her that weakened me.

I knew a day might come like that. And she couldn't even identify me.

But that showed me, how lonely I am. I've none to talk with, about my feeling. No lap to keep my head on after a devastating day.

I heard the sound outside.

It's started to rain.

And am crying. After many years. For everything I've done, for everyone I've hurt. For myself.

Drank another bit from the bottle.

* * *

"Are you sure ?" Sara asked me once more.

"Yes Sara" I looked at the letter I typed for a last time, "I am going."

"But.. where?" she really seemed to be worried.

I looked at her face, and smiled, "The way of love!" She kept watching confusedly at me.

* * *

"So can you understand it?"

"Yes sensei !" they answered in chorus.

I smiled. "So for the next day your homework would be.."

The class ended, I came out.

The sky here is so clear, like Heiomachi.

Among the little Gods. The happiest place on world, away from all those people, away from everything.

I know rivalry exists everywhere. Even at this place I got many type of problems and difficulties. But like to tackle them. Problems are funny, hatred is funny, unless you yourself know you are guilty.

The only problem concerns me sometimes is the pain in tonsil, haha!

Everyone is running around me, across the picturesque path going towards the horizon.

I went to the other road, towards the beach. It's so secluded.

Near the Casuarina trees I sat down. A monastic feeling is growing in me as older I am getting. Inheritance ?

The tonsil is doing problem again, I must've got cold.

With closed eyes, I tried to concentrate. Minutes passed.

Ouch!

A ball!

A girl, seven to eight years old, came running.

"Sorry uncle.. "

"It's ok" I smiled at the blonde, and threw her the ball. She smiled heartily, and went away.

I stood up and came down, there I see that girl playing.. alone?

"Where are your parents?" I went o and asked her.

"Oh, they are exhausted, and went that side to have some rest.."

"Want a partner?" I took the ball.

She looked at me suspiciously. "What if you kidnap me?"

I could not hide my laugh. "Do I look like kidnapper?"

She looked at me for a long time, then concluded, "No."

"Good. So how do I look like?"

"Umm.. teacher."

"Wow, you guessed it right!" I was really astonished.

"I know. You have beard. So you must be a teacher or a monk or a poet."

"And why am I not a monk or poet?"

"They don't play football." Her reply was prompt.

I giggled again.

"Why are you laughing?" she got a bit angry, "Am I wrong?"

"No, no, not at all !" I said, "And I am not your teacher, you can say me your friend. "

"We can't. I don't know your name."

"Oh, sorry. My name is.. call me K."

"Why K? That's not a name!"

"Why not? Friends need not to call each other in full name." I said, it would be embarrassing if somehow she happens to call me i my name among my students.

"Good then. My name is R."

"That's good!" I smiled, and looked at the watch. Uh, I've to go back..

"OK, big friend, I have a work for you.."

"Huh?"

"You have to write a story for me."

"Story? What story?"

"A romantic story." she said expressionless.

"Huh? What would you do with that?"

"I'll show Hatumi!" she got angry, "That girl always show us great fascinating stories which she says she wrote! But that's not! She has an elder sister who is teacher, and a writer too. She writes those !"

"Well, very bad, very bad" I nodded, "But.."

"You are my friend?"

I nodded. I don't know why am getting so close to this little girl.

"You are a teacher?"

I nodded again.

"Then you should help me."

"Well, ok, I'll."

She got so happy, "Am going now.. mom will worry. And don't forget.. we'll meet again!"

We shall meet again.

Heard so many times.

Nobody keeps his word.

These meetings are only like stone chips on a road you go stepping. Moment's contact. None remembers.

She is still young, life will make her learn soon.

I headed to the path to return.

 **Please leave your reviews !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It's half an hour past sunset. Me, and a little girl, are sitting in my desk, she over my table and I on my chair as usual.

Another person is in the house, who is now sleeping deeply lying on my sofa.

I was wrong.

I thought meetings happen only for a single day. But on the next day this little girl found me in the handicraft market, and asked for her story. I was embarrassed.

-You didn't write? she asked.

-Well.. am .. writing, not finished.

I lied. But she didn't give up so easy. I should have annoyed, but for some strange reason everytime I look at her she seems so well known to me..

"Where do you live?" She asked in the market. We found we stay really close- the hotel she lives and my home.

It was then she introduced me with her uncle. A weird guy. All he wants is a sound sleep. A offbeat holiday place like this has no nightlife entertainment for children, so everyday after sunset she's coming to me to see the progress of her 'story' with that uncle.

He comes, and sleeps. The hotel at night is so 'noisy' due to traditional dance programme every evening for the visitors.

She listens to the story, and makes correction.

Little did she know, how true it is..

She ends up the last line.

"So, the male protagonist cries in the temple, and then suddenly his lover appears there? And they got together in the stormy night?"

I nodded, looking at her. Yes, the 'male' cried, but nobody appeared in actual. Hell, we can get together in a story atleast, no harm, huh?

"That doesn't seem right. In a secluded temple, in the midnight, from where the girl appeared? Romantic, but not realistic."

"So what do you propose?" I asked her.

"I need to think.." she said, with clinched eyebrows, "There must be a rainy night, that's true. And the hero heroine.. K and M.. would hug each other.. hey! What about the names? It's not going to stay K and M !"

"Put any name you like, it's your story!" I tried to smile, but having a different thought: Nothing is realistic. There comes no rainy night with sudden hug in real life.

"I am taking this.. will read tonight some more times, and would try to come up a way.. you think it, too !"

"Sure.." I said, as she went waking up her uncle.

I felt the pain again in throat, took some antibiotic. Doctor gave some weird tests, too..

* * *

THANG! THANG! THANG!

The sound woke me up. Took the phone up, 4:35 A.M. Who can it be, this morning?

Again slams on door, harder.

"Coming!" I yawned, and jumped off the bed.

It took me a bit time to identify the lady standing there, with frantic look on her eyes, hairs all messed up.

"Saionji. Kanata." she put some papers out, "What. is. that?"

I know those papers.

It's my story.

And..

She came forward, and dragged my shirt.

Miyu!

I can't miss it. It's.. her fragrance, from the body.

"IS IT TRUE? IS IT?"

Everything, I got clear now. That's _that_ Rumi! The story ! She read it ! And obviously, linked it with things she know! Her uncle must've said my name- Saionji!

I'm trapped. Completely.

"Miyu.. I.."

"IS IT TRUE?"

"yes.."

SLAP.

She slapped hard on my face, then randomly started beating me hard, until she exhausted.

"You..you..WHAT DO YOU THINK YOURSELF, JERK? GOD?"

Then she started crying.

And, after so long years, I touched her again, and spoke for the first time, whispering, "What could I do?"

"TELLING US! TELLING ME! WHAT DID YOU THINK, I WOULD FLEE AWAY? IS OUR LOVE SO BRITTLE?"

And I hugged her, started kissing her randomly every inch of her body. I don't have any logic, I don't know what would happen next, I don't care anybody's reaction, but this moment is just mine.

We started digging further into the moment, in the bed..

Rain came into my life, after so many days. Who cares conscience, who cares society?

We ended ourselves exploring for first time, exhausted.

"I want to stay with you.." she whispered, "..forever.."

I didn't know what to say. Suddenly my mobile rang. I jumped up.

A little conversation.

She was looking at me.

I looked into her emerald eyes one last time, and ordered, "Go away!"

"What?" she looked confused.

"You have your family, Miyu. You have your Rumi. Can you leave them now? No."

"But I love you!"

"Just go away!" I hissed, "and never come back. Please, mercy me!"

"What happened, Kanata?" she still asked.

I threw her her dresses. "Please, Miyu" I pleaded..

"Mom! Are you there?"

"Miyu?"

It's Rumi! Who is the other? Mizuki? My heartbeat stopped.

Nope. It's her uncle.

"What are you doing here?"

"No-nothing.."

"You told her about me?"

"Yes.." Rumi said. and looked at me, "I found the ending! the stormy night, that is!"

"Good!" I said, and handed the manuscript back to her.

"Mom, you brought it here?"

"I was passing by, and thought of a visit.." she said in a trembling voice.

"Bye Mi- Mrs. Yamamura!"

"I'll come back."

"Don't." I whispered back, "Today evening you'd be leaving, I know."

"As I said, I'd come back. May be two month, or three. But I would."

I smiled.

I already know my story ending.

It's not that much romantic.

Remember the phone call few minutes ago?

My cancer relapsed. In throat.

Circle completed, just shorter.

 _END_


End file.
